


Sweet Sweet Talk

by Starryhana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Drabbles, Fluff, Food, M/M, soonhooon with another pairings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryhana/pseuds/Starryhana
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dengan tema minuman dan makanan manis.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 1





	1. Americano

Warna bangunan yang tidak terlalu mencolok, interior sederhana di sudut-sudut ruangan, suasana yang tidak terlalu ramai, dan harga menu yang murah. Kombinasi sempurna bagi Jihoon untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Kafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya ini menjadi tempat favorit Jihoon entah untuk mengerjakan tugas atau sekadar bersantai menghabiskan waktu luangnya sendirian.

Selain itu, ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak pernah bosan mengunjungi kafe ini. Seseorang yang selalu melayaninya setiap kali berkunjung, lelaki berwajah imut yang sering kali mengenakan baret sebagai aksesoris di kepalanya.

“Selamat datang! Mau pesan apa?”

“ _Americano_ satu.”

“Panas atau dingin?”

“Panas.”

“Baik, _americano_ panas satu.”

Usai membayar pesanannya itu, Jihoon langsung memilih tempat. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Di sana ada stop kontak juga, jadi bisa berlama-lama sambil mengerjakan tugas. Tidak perlu berpindah-pindah hanya untuk mencari stop kontak.

Jihoon meletakkan tasnya di kursi yang ada di hadapannya, lalu mengeluarkan laptop serta beberapa buku dan segera membuka dokumen laporannya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan laporan ini karena sudah dekat dengan batas waktu yang ditentukan.

Saat sudah fokus mengerjakan sesuatu, Jihoon jadi tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Semua yang ada seolah-olah hanyalah angin. Ia baru bisa sadar ketika ada seseorang yang menepuknya atau suara yang cukup mengejutkan.

Seperti suara seorang lelaki yang menginterupsi telinganya dan juga suara keramik yang menyentuh meja kayu. Jihoon menoleh, mendapati seorang pelayan sedang meletakkan pesanannya tadi.

“Maaf, tapi saya tidak memesan _cheesecake_ ini,” ucap Jihoon saat melihat ada sepiring _cheesecake_ di sebelah _americano_ -nya.

Pelayan itu tersenyum. “Saya hanya disuruh oleh Soonyoung tadi.”

“Soonyoung?”

“Pemilik kafe ini.”

“Yang mana orangnya?”

Pelayan itu menunjuk ke salah satu laki-laki. “Itu, yang ada di kasir.”

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk, lalu berterimakasih atas kuenya dan meminta pelayan itu menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada Soonyoung. Pelayan itu kembali ke belakang, meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih terheran-heran atas perlakuan lelaki menggemaskan tersebut.

Ia tidak memikirkannya terlalu lama. Jihoon segera mengambil sepotong kecil kue itu. “Tidak buruk.”

Bagi orang yang tidak terlalu suka makanan manis, kue ini sangat pas baginya. Selain itu teksturnya sangat lembut sampai-sampai langsung lumer di dalam mulut dan potongan-potongan keju kecil membuat rasanya semakin lengkap. Jihoon berpikir bahwa nantinya ia akan memesan _cheesecake_ juga untuk menemaninya.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah dari _cheesecake_ itu, Jihoon mengambil kopinya. Namun, tangannya terhenti saat melihat lipatan kertas kecil di bawah cangkir. Jihoon mengambil kertas itu, lalu membukanya.

Ia tersenyum, kemudian melirik lelaki yang tadi melayaninya di kasir.

_Cheesecake itu gratis untuk menemanimu mengerjakan tugas. Habiskan, ya!_

“Menggemaskan.”

Jihoon mengomentari dua hal, Soonyoung dan juga gambar harimau kecil di ujung kertas dengan bentuk hati di sebelahnya.


	2. macaron

Sejak kecil, Soonyoung sudah menyukai kegiatan memasak. Dia sering merusuh saat sang ibu dan kakaknya berada di dapur, dan berakhir disuruh oleh ibunya memasak. Awalnya ia hanya disuruh mencuci sayur-sayuran sampai akhirnya ia diizinkan memasak sendiri saat duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Namun, Soonyoung saat itu baru bisa memasak masakan yang mudah dibuat.

Sampai ketika dia duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk ikut klub memasak. Dia sempat mendapat cacian karena ikut klub yang didominasi oleh perempuan, tapi dia tidak peduli. Beruntung, teman-teman baiknya mendukungnya. Saat masuk, Soonyoung cukup terkejut karena ada dua siswa lainnya yang ikut. Tadinya dia mengira hanya dialah murid laki-laki di klub ini.

Kemampuannya memasak semakin meningkat. Tadinya hanya bisa membuat nasi goreng dan sup rumput laut, sekarang Soonyoung sudah bisa membuat beberapa macam hidangan penutup. Dibandingkan membuat olahan daging atau semacamnya yang bisa dinikmati bersama nasi, klub ini lebih sering membuat makanan-makanan ringan. Bahkan pernah membuat roti tawar dan karena kebanyakan, Soonyoung sampai memberikan kepada teman-temannya.

Tidak hanya teman-temannya, Soonyoung juga memberikan sebagian masakannya pada orang yang ia sukai.

Sssst, diam, ya. Jangan beri tahu orang lain mengenai rahasia Soonyoung yang satu ini.

Dia adalah Lee Jihoon, kapten klub renang di sekolahnya. Keduanya seumuran, tapi Soonyoung tetap segan saat hendak berbicara pada Jihoon. Lelaki itu dikagumi banyak orang, jadi sulit baginya untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya tersebut. Karena tidak memiliki nyali yang besar, Soonyoung hanya bisa memberikan masakannya secara diam-diam. Ia hafal jadwal Jihoon, jadi dia tahu kapan harus meletakkan bungkusan kuenya di atas meja kapten klub renang itu.

Klub memasak biasa dilaksanakan setiap hari Selasa dan Jumat, selain hari itu, ruangan tidak digunakan. Namun, Soonyoung sering meminta izin pada guru untuk menggunakan ruangan itu di luar jadwal. Soonyoung memang suka memasak di sekolahnya setiap pulang sekolah saat tidak ada tugas karena peralatannya lebih lengkap dibanding miliknya di rumah. Namun, tetap bahan-bahannya banyak yang ia bawa sendiri dari rumah. Jika ingin menggunakan bahan yang ada di sini, Soonyoung harus meminta izin lagi.

Sekarang hari Kamis, bukan jadwalnya klub memasak, tapi klub renang. Dari rumor yang tadi siang ia dengar, Soonyoung mengetahui bahwa klub renang saat ini sedang melakukan rapat mengenai kompetisi yang hendak mereka ikut tiga bulan lagi. Beruntung, kelasnya selesai lebih dulu dibanding kelas Jihoon, jadi dia bisa membuat makanan ringan untuk lelaki itu.

Sudah satu jam berlalu dan Soonyoung masih sibuk dengan kudapan manis yang sedang ia hias. Soonyoung membuat _macaron_ hari ini dan tentu saja tidak memberikan banyak gula karena Jihoon tidak terlalu suka makanan manis.

Soonyoung menghias _macaron_ dengan gambar harimau, bintang-bintang, bola basket, sampai emoji tersenyum. Semua ia hias menggunakan cokelat cair. Tadinya ia ragu saat hendak menggambar karena gambarannya yang tidak terlalu bagus.

Namun, akhirnya ia memilih untuk tetap menghiasnya. Semua _macaron_ ia hias dan dipilihkan beberapa yang menurutnya bagus serta enak untuk diberikan pada Jihoon.

Tidak hanya _macaron_ -nya, Soonyoung juga menghias bungkusan agar terlihat menarik. Meski menggunakan pita saja serta kartu kecil, tapi Soonyoung merasa sudah cukup. Karena tidak ada kotak yang bagus, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk menggunakan plastik saja, tapi plastik tebal dan bagus yang biasa digunakan di toko-toko kue.

Sisa _macaron_ yang tidak ia berikan, Soonyoung masukan ke dalam wadah yang sudah dia bawa dari rumah. Kemudian membereskan seluruh peralatan dan tidak lupa mencucinya. Setelah semua selesai, Soonyoung bergegas pergi ke kelasnya Jihoon sebelum klub renang selesai rapat.

Soonyoung membuka pintu kelas dengan perlahan, lalu mengendap-endap seperti seorang pencuri. Dia segera menuju ke meja Jihoon yang berada di baris kedua dari belakang dekat jendela. Namun, baru saja meletakkannya, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk.

“Oh, jadi ini yang suka menaruh makanan di mejaku?”

Tanpa berbalik pun, Soonyoung sudah tahu siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Ia kenal betul dari suaranya. Orang itu adalah Jihoon.


End file.
